Christmas Wish
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: A cute little wincest christmas story. For you wincest fans! Sorry if it's a little rushed. I was rushed. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_**Christmas Wish**_

_**made by: mikeysgirl99**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with it.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Wincest**_

_**A/N: This is a Wincest Christmas story.**_

_**Song I Was Listening To: 'I'd come for you' by nickelback.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Sam and Dean were in the motel room, watching _Jeff Dunham Christmas Special_, it was Christmas Eve night. Sam was thinking about Dean, and Dean was thinking about Sam.

'All I want for christmas is Sam to love me.' Dean thought.

'All I want for christmas is for Dean to love me.' Sam thought.

They loved each other, but have not told each other. They have told Bobby and Jo, but no one else. They have not told Castiel, Anna, or anyone else. Though Dean thought they already knew. Angels always know.

Soon later, they fell asleep, tv still on Comedy Central.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Christmas Day_

Sam woke up at six o'clock. He looked and saw Dean still sleeping. Sam smiled. He had bought something for Dean for Christmas. He was also going to get pancakes and pie for breakfast. Sam got out of the bed, got dressed, and left. He walked the streets of New York. He looked around and saw a restraunt. He walked in and went to the person who took the orders.

"How may I help you?" the man said.

"I'd like pancakes please. Two orders." Sam said happily.

"Coming right up." the man said. He went to the back. Sam waited. The man returned a minute later with a bag. He handed it to Sam.

"Five dollars and sixty nine cents." the man said. Sam paid the man, and left. He stopped at a pie place, and got an apple pie. He paid the person there, and went back to the motel room. When he walked in, he saw Dean sitting on the bed, looking at the door. He had worry on his face.

"Dean?" Sam asked, and sat the food on the table. Dean got up and hugged Sam.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked.

"Getting our breakfast." Sam said. "What's up with you?"

"I heard you leave two hours ago and got worried after an hour." Dean said, backing up.

"Dean, c'mon. I'm fine." Sam said.

"You usually leave a note!" Dean said.

"I know. But I was in a hurry." Sam said.

"Sorry. I guess I overreacted." Dean said, face red. Sam chuckled.

"It's fine." Sam said. "Now let's eat!" Sam said. He walked to one seat and sat. Dean sat across from him.

"What's for breakfast?" Dean asked. 'Not that I care. I only care about being with you.'

"I got pancakes and pie." Sam said.

"Pie?" Dean asked.

"Yea. I knew you loved pie so I got some!" Sam said.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said, smiling.

"No problem. You know I never forget the pie! Unless there is no pie." Sam said.

"Yea." Dean said, chuckling.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was an hour later. Sam and Dean were watching a christmas movie marathon on tv. Sam remembered the gift he got Dean.

"I almost forgot!" Sam exclaimed.

"What?" Dean aasked as he saw Sam looking through his bags.

"Your christmas present!" Sam said.

"Present?" Dean asked.

"Yea! Here it is!" Sam said, pulling out a wrapped present. He walked over to Dean's bed and sat next to Dean.

"I hope this explains alot." Sam said. Dean looked at him and at the present.

"Thanks." Dean said. He opened the present and saw a new leather jacket. Then he saw a card under it. He picked it up and read it.

"Dear Dean,

I know I've been acting strange lately. You've been demanding an answer. Well here it is: I'm in love with you. I was scared to tell you with my own voice. Please don't think i'm a freak.

Love Sam." Dean read aloud. Dean looked up at Sam.

"You love me?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"Wel I got you something too." Dean said, standing up and going to the dresser. He took a box off of it, and walked back and sat next to Sam.

"Here." Dean said. Sam took it, and opened it. He saw a new laptop with a skin of him and Dean. He saw a card under it. He picked it up and read it.

"Dear Sammy,

I know you might think i'm a freak after this, but i'm in love with you. More than a brother. Please don't think i'm a freak.

Love Dean." Sam looked at Dean.

"Thanks Dean. I love it... and you." Sam said. He hugged Dean. He backed up and looked each other in their eyes.

"I love you." they said at the same time, and they kissed. They ended up sleeping together, and becoming a couple.

_**Hey guys! It's like two am christmas morning twenty eleven. I was in a hurry to get this done, so if I messed up sorry.**_


	2. NOT A CHAP, A NOTICE!

_**NOTE: This is a notice, not a chapter!**_

_**I just wanted you all to know, that the story will be up on January 2nd, on my new account. I made the new account, because I wanted an acount for my Supernatural stories. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

_**My new account is **__sammysgirl4ever._

_**I hope you all don't mind. This account will top being used as of January 2nd.**_

_**I hope you all have a good New Years!**_

_**~Emma (aka mikeysgirl99)**_


	3. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
